Charaswap
by Sondow23
Summary: What happens if a genocide route Chara is switched out for a different Chara? We will find out. Gender Neutral Frisk and Chara. Storyshift!Chara. Infrequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a story that wouldn't leave me alone until it was written.**

 **I do not own undertale or any related AU's.**

* * *

Chara stood in the Last Corridor, waiting for their genocidal reflection. As they waited they thought back on their initial impressions of the human, they had met the human just outside the ruins, the prank with the ketchup had been great, and for a short while, Chara had thought that maybe not all humans were bad.

They were wrong.

They watched as the human killed Asriel without even giving him a chance, that had made up their mind that humans were untrustworthy. They had held a small amount of hope that maybe the human wasn't completely evil, but that was proven wrong when the human went on to kill every monster in Snowdin.

They had watched as the human carved a path of death through the underground, killing everyone from the guards, to the civilians, even killing Charas parents, Asgore and Toriel.

Chara was pulled from their sadness and reflection as they heard the door open. They looked up to see their genocidal reflection entering the room.

"Hello there," they greeted, "I wish I could say that it is nice to see you again, but that would be a lie."

Chara looked out a nearby window as their reflection glared at them, with knife in hand. Chara turned back to them and spoke.

"You know, I had hoped that you might be able to show the human race in a positive light when you first came here, but after seeing all this clearly I was wrong. So in revenge for all the Monsters you killed," Chara closes their eyes before opening them as red energy starts to flow from their left eye, "I'm gonna give you a bad time." They manifest knives of energy in the air an start throwing dozens of blades at their genocidal reflection, who clenches their own knife tightly in hand as they move out of the way of the blades.

As Chara launched blades at their genocidal copy, they could see them slowing down until eventually one of their blades cut through their opponents shoulder, drawing the first clear reaction from them in the whole fight.

"Fuck!" they yelled, "Well, you just gave me another reason to kill you my shitty copy, not that I needed one anyway but now I have an excuse to make it painful."

With a disturbing look on their face, the reflection lunged for them with their right arm hanging as the yelled, "You took my arm so I'll take yours!"

This confused Chara, both at being called a copy and the fact that their reflection couldn't use their arm. Chara had a decent knowledge of human anatomy, out of necessity, and they knew that the blade they launched didn't cut deep enough to sever any important nerves.

Chara launched another bunch of knives at the human, which were dodged. However as they dodged the humans right hand, that wasn't supposed to work, grabbed a blade that passed too close then hid it behind its owners back.

Chara was starting to get worn down though, so they couldn't spend any time wondering about it before dodging the swing of the humans knife.

Eventually the human knocked them to the ground, as the human approached they decided to ask a question to try and buy enough time to regain some magic to form more blades.

"Human," they said, "What did you mean when you called me a copy?"

The human laughed before responding, "Why it's simple, this world is but an alteration, one that shall disappear once I reset this world once again."

Chara frowned at that before speaking, "That doesn't answer my question."

The human laughed madly as they stalked closer, "Oh, it does, just think about it for a moment."

Chara thought through what they said before realising what it means, and the horror of that realisation showed on their face. "N-n-no, you cant mean..." they trailed off.

At this point the human was just a few feet away, "Indeed," a disturbing smile showed on their face, "I am the original Chara, and I'm about to wipe out a fake."

The human was above them at that point as they began to lift up their knife. As the human does this their right arm begins to move, showing the blade still in its hand.

As Chara saw this they spoke up to their reflection, "I should let you know something, before you kill me."

"And what is that?" their reflection asked.

"That knife that I shot into your shoulder, there is no way that it cut deep enough to stop any nerve signals to your brain," here Chara smirked "So if you can't feel your right arm, then there is something else stopping you from feeling it."

As they said this their reflections hand clenched the energy knife that it had caught, and as realisation flooded their reflections face the hand whipped around and plunged the knife into its owners heart.

"Damn...you...Frisk!"

The human dropped to the ground dead, with blood trailing down from the corner of their mouth.

Chara stood up as the human breathed their last, the energy from their eye stopped flowing as they dusted off their coat thinking about what the human had said, they had called out another name, possibly the person who had taken control of the humans right arm.

As they were lost in thought they didn't notice the darkness encroaching on them, consuming the Last Corridor.

Chara was jolted from their thoughts when they noticed the shadows at their feet, and they looked around to only see darkness. however this darkness was quickly broken by a beam of crimson energy, and raised voices that they could not make out.

They ran towards the direction of the beam in hopes of figuring out where they were. When they got in viewing distance they saw two humans fighting, one was wearing a blue coat and red scarf, while using what looked like the kings Gaster Blasters. The other was wearing a green and yellow version of what the human had worn, while wielding a knife.

The only other visible things were two floating buttons, one that said CONTINUE and one that said RESET. They were obviously what the fight is about but why?

They were pulled from their musings at a cry of pain. They looked back at the humans and saw the coated one on the ground, bleeding, while the other started speaking as they walked towards the button. "You may have gotten the upper hand this time Frisk but I will _never_ allow you your happy ending, I will forever have my genocide!"

As Chara heard that they figured out two things; that the green-shirted human was the other Chara, and that they needed to be stopped. So Chara launched knives at their murderous reflection, forcing them away from the buttons.

Chara smirked at their growling reflection as they readied more knives. Their reflection glared at them as it asked, "How did you get here?"

"I don't honestly know, or care, all I know is that I won't let you kill this other human!"

As Chara was having a standoff with their reflection, they noticed the other child stand up, manifest their soul and start pulling energy together around it. Chara figured they were doing something so they attacked their reflection to buy the child some time.

The two of them struck back and forth, each trying to wear the other down, they split apart as Chara noticed the childs blaster manifest, strangely with a human soul within the mouth.

"Why are you even trying?" their reflection asked, "You nearly lost before, so why do you think that this time will be any different?"

Chara smirked as they responded, "Because this time I only need to stall you, not necessarily win."

Their reflection spun around when Chara said that, just in time to see the crimson beam from the childs blaster directly behind them, and then the beam consumed them.

When the beam faded Charas reflection was nowhere to be found, and the child was walking towards the buttons hovering in the void.

As they walked to the buttons they spoke, "I am aware that you may have many questions but the main thing that you need to understand is that you will be replacing that version of yourself from now on," the child stopped in front of the buttons and turned to look at Chara, "I don't know what changes that will make, but I do know that this will finally allow me to have my happy ending..."

Here is where the child held their hand out to Chara and asked them a single question, "Are you willing to see what lies in the original world?"

Chara hesitated for a moment before walking up and taking the hand held out to them while asking a single question, "What is your name?"

The child smiled as they responded, "My name is Frisk."

Frisk then placed their intertwined hands on the RESET button, which caused the black void to completely consume them for a moment, before Charas eyes opened, staring at a cavern ceiling whilst lying on a patch of flowers.

Chara looked around to see the Frisk sitting there in the same purple/pink shirt that the person who killed their brother wore. Though that made sense as it seemed that they _had_ been possessed.

"So Chara, before we go anywhere I am going to explain the differences between this Timeline and yours."

* * *

 **So for my readers who were expecting me to post a new Generation STRQ chapter, sorry this was making me pretty much incapable of focusing.**

 **BUT... now that this is written I will get the next chapter of STRQ up as soon as I can. Now this story is going to be a secondary thing, it has no set updates, it will be worked on when I get time or the compulsion to write for it, my main focus will be whatever story I am currently spending the most time on.**

 **If I think my main updates are taking too long I will try to write a chapter for this.**

 **In this story, AU's are essentially glitched RESETS which alter the world somehow.**

 **T **he AU's used in this story are Storyshift and the very little info Smile run AU.****

 **Look up Dirty Friend Killer by QueensDaughter on deviantart to see what frisk looked like during the load area and they still do have the blasters.**

 **Also, I couldn't find any info on a Storyshift!Chara fight so I winged it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update!**

 **I tried to have t **his done for before the new year, but oh well. Happy new year!****

 **I do not own Undertale or any associated AU's**

* * *

 _The child held their hand out to Chara and asked them a single question, "Are you willing to see what lies in the original world?"_

 _Chara hesitated for a moment before walking up and taking the hand held out to them while asking a single question, "What is your name?"_

 _The child smiled as they responded, "My name is Frisk."_

 _Frisk then placed their intertwined hands on the RESET button, which caused the black void to completely consume them for a moment, before Charas eyes opened, staring at a cavern ceiling whilst lying on a patch of flowers._

 _Chara looked around to see the Frisk sitting there in the same purple/pink shirt that the person who killed their brother wore. Though that made sense as it seemed that they had been possessed._

 _"So Chara, before we go anywhere I am going to explain the differences between this Timeline and yours."_

* * *

As Frisk went over the differences Chara was in shock, from what Frisk had learned from the RESETs and the other Charas memories, in this timeline Charas family was the royal family, and Chara was supposed to be dead.

As Frisk brought their explanation to a close, Chara let out a breath and rubbed their face.

"So, let me get this straight," Chara said to settle their thoughts, "Asriel is dead, Mom is the caretaker of the ruins, Dad is the one trying to break the barrier with SOULs, King Sans is a lazy skeleton who can teleport and remember these... repeats, and Prince Papyrus is a Royal guard recruit."

They looked at Frisk and asked, "Is there anything that I missed?"

Frisk seemed to think for a moment before shaking their head.

Chara sighed in relief before they looked at Frisk and asked a question that had been bothering them, "What happened to the other Chara?"

They asked this because they had a hard time connecting the genocidal psychopath they had seen, with the person that sounded very much like themselves. A child who loved monsters and disliked humans. How do they go from that to someone who will kill everything they used to love for power?

Frisk looked at the flowers the two children were sitting on for a moment before they spoke, "I was stuck with the other Chara for a long time, from what I could see in their memories they originally helped other versions of myself get their happy endings. However," Frisks face turned grim as they continued, "At some point they latched on to a version that didn't care and killed everyone, then they kept getting those kinds of people."

Chara had a look of horror on their face as Frisk continued to speak, "After a few dozen of the genocide paths, they finally got another Pacifist. Unfortunately it was too late, Chara had snapped from seeing the people they cared for die over, and over again. They started possessing each new person that they latched onto and attempted to make them suffer through what they had."

"The genocide of the Monsters." Chara said.

Frisk simply nodded and continued, "After a while each person they latched onto would fade away and cease to exist, I was the latest one who they had attached to. I also lasted the longest out of any before I took them out."

Chara looked at Frisk, hearing the tone in their voice, and decided to question them about it, "So, why do you sound like you regret it?"

Frisk went silent for a moment before answering, "I'm a pacifist at heart, I will fight if I have to but I dont like it, and I knew _that_ Charas past, I don't so much regret destroying them as I do feel sad for who they once were."

Chara stayed silent after Frisk said that, what can you even _say_ in response to that. The silence didn't last all that long since Frisk stood up after a moment and walked off of the flower bed before turning to speak.

"We should get going," they said, they then gained a smile that unnerved Chara before they continued, "Unless you want to spend more time sitting on what is _technically_ your own grave?"

Hearing that quickly got rid of any feeling of comfort that this patch of flowers gave as Chara leapt to their feet and all but sprinted to the exit of the room. They vaguely heard Frisk laughing as they went towards the door.

* * *

Flowey was staring up at the ceiling of the cave he always appeared in at the start of any RESET. He was starting to get sick of this room, but he always stayed to see the child pass by and meet Toriel before leaving. Mostly because he was afraid that Chara would kill him early if he so much as twitched wrong.

As he waited, he thought back on the day he discovered the truth of who the human _was_ , boy was he surprised.

 _Flashback_

 _Flowey sighed as he saw the human go off with Toriel. He was beginning to wonder if this was why the Smiley Trashbag was so depressed all the time, because there was really nothing that could be done to change what happens when someone else has the ability to RESET._

 _He was about to burrow away from the patch of ground when he heard the sound of someone entering the room. Confused, Flowey turned to look at who came into the room, only to gape at the sight of a near clone of the human who had just come through._

 _What the human said next only increased said confusion._

 _"Hi Flowey, nice to finally meet you when I'm not being possessed by Chara. My name is Frisk."_

 _Flashback end_

At least that meeting had answered why he was remembering so many timelines that _should_ have been erased by the jumps to new timelines.

Chara couldn't create a True Reset, they might have enough Determination to use the SAVE ability but because of the fact that they possess others, they don't have enough determination to erase the memories of those who _can_ retain them over normal RESETs.

Flowey looked away from the ceiling when he heard two voices coming towards him, and it _didn't_ sound like two people trying to murder each other, so he was hopeful.

And slightly entertained by what he was hearing, as well.

"Come on Chara, it was a joke."

"Yeah, well then you have a twisted sense of humor! If it weren't for the fact that I don't want you dead, I would have stabbed you for that!"

Flowey was actually curious as to what joke Frisk made to piss off whatever, very strange, Chara that was there with them. He was also curious about said Chara, but they were coming towards _him_ , so that was less important at the moment.

"What, pointing out that you were sitting on your grave?"

Yeah that _would_ piss someone off if they hadn't known that before hand.

The footsteps sped up as a laughing Frisk sprinted into the room, followed by a hoodie wearing Chara chasing Frisk with their hands out, most likely trying to stangle them.

At least their appearance answered which Chara it was, Flowey never could enter some AU's he never figured out why, one of which was Storyshift.

He watched as Frisk made Chara calm down by apologising before he appeared, he didn't bother with his false kindness, Frisk wouldn't fall for it.

"Howdy Frisk."

The sound of his voice jolted the two humans to look at him, when he knew he had their attention he decided to just cut to the chase, "I'm only going to say this once, Frisk. Now that you are free it's time to finish this little tale of ours, by the end one of us will have our way. Either the monsters will be free, or _I_ will have reclaimed the SAVE ability," that wasn't quite true, he would free them anyways but then he would probably return to messing with the timeline for fun, "See you later."

He turned to burrow away, but a false cough caught his attention and he looked back at the humans.

As a result he saw what he considered the scariest thing in existence, Chara's scary face.

And for a moment he wasn't Flowey the Flower, he was Asriel Dreemurr, and he was absolutely terrified as he plunged into the ground and dug for his life.

* * *

As they watched the flower run for his life, Chara turned to Frisk with a serious face as they asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Because if the reaction that flower had wasn't her brothers normal reaction to her scary face, albeit slightly worse because of her intent to actually threaten the damn flowers life, then she was misremembering.

Frisk understood the question that was asked, however they dodged it for the moment with their response, "I'll tell you why once we get to somewhere we can sit and have a long conversation."

Charas response was cut off by the arrival of a familiar, furry face. "Well, hello there children, I am Toriel, I am the caretaker of the...Ruins..." Toriel trailed as she saw Charas face, causing them to remember that they were supposed to be dead in this timeline.

Toriel cut off their thoughts as she spoke in a near desperate voice, "Chara?"

They stuck their hands in their pockets and hunched their shoulders along with having a sheepish smile as they responded, "Hey mom."

Both Chara and Frisk realised that _many_ explanations were going be required, including timeline explanations that they would probably need help from Sans for.

Frisk was not looking forward to _any_ part of this.

* * *

 **As a better explanation, the other Chara could not properly do a True Reset because part of their determination was used to possess their current host.**

 **For those who are curious Flowey cannot access timelines where Asriel is the person there because of them being the same person, but the other Asriels have souls and aren't capable of coping with RESET levels of Determination. Also, the moment of Flowey saying he was Asriel was meant to show that he acted like Asriel for a moment of fear, that's all, he didn't turn back to asriel or anything like that.**

 **Read and Review** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Undertale, or any associated AU's.**

* * *

 _Frisk understood the question that was asked, however they dodged it for the moment with their response, "I'll tell you why once we get to somewhere we can sit and have a long conversation."_

 _Charas response was cut off by the arrival of a familiar, furry face. "Well, hello there children, I am Toriel, I am the caretaker of the...Ruins..." Toriel trailed as she saw Charas face, causing them to remember that they were supposed to be dead in this timeline._

 _Toriel cut off their thoughts as she spoke in a near desperate voice, "Chara?"_

 _They stuck their hands in their pockets and hunched their shoulders along with having a sheepish smile as they responded, "Hey mom."_

 _Both Chara and Frisk realised that many explanations were going be required, including timeline explanations that they would probably need help from Sans for._

 _Frisk was not looking forward to any part of this._

* * *

Unlike previous timelines, Toriel did not head off on her own partway through the ruins. Not surprising, considering that she had just been reunited with one of her children. Toriel led them strait to Home,with Frisk stopping to buy a spider donut and pick up the Faded Ribbon, and Toy Knife.

When they arrived at Home, Toriel had them sit at the table. She disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with several cups. Judging by the smell, and the look on Charas face, it was hot chocolate.

There was a tense silence for a while, before Toriel finally asked the question that had been bothering her. "Chara, as amazing as this is, how are you alive, child?"

"I'm alive, because I'm not _this_ timelines Chara." they said as they looked at their mother. Chara read the confused look on Toriels face and answered her pre-emptively, "I'm not really sure how I got here but I think Frisk here does."

As mother and child both looked at Frisk they sighed, and took a drink to gain time to center themselves before responding. Though not answering the question just yet, as they would need help from someone else for _that_ explanation.

"Before I get to explaining that, I owe Chara an explanation about Flowey, that you should probably hear, Toriel."

"That's right, you do. Especially considering you _explicitly_ stated that my brother was dead, Frisk." Chara said, "Yet that flower reacted just like he would." At this point Toriel was looking at Frisk with a faint look of hope.

"Technically, Asriel is long dead. However Flowey was created from a flower that was in the garden he died in, one that was covered in his dust." Frisk looks at the two Dreemurrs, "Flowey is a creature that holds Asriels memories, but lacks any form of a soul, and continues to exist purely through Determination."

The room was silent after the explanation. The two Dreemurrs sat in shock as Frisk waited for them to break out of it.

Chara shook themselves and turned to Frisk, their words breaking Toriel out of her own shock. "While that has been cleared up, you never answered how I got here."

Frisk sighs before they respond, " _That_ is because I will need someone else's help to explain that."

"Who?" Toriel asked.

Frisk turns to her and responds, "Your knock, knock joke friend."

* * *

The aforementioned friend was currently heading towards the door to the Ruins. While the skeleton seemed normal at a glance, anyone who knew him well enough would notice the unease in his soul. Something was different, he couldn't tell what _was_ different, just that something had been fundamentally changed during this RESET.

Although, at this point, he would take literally anything as long as this RESET was finally the end of that weird genocide streak.

Sans walked up to the door and knocked, "knock, knock." He had to wait a moment, since he highly doubted that his punny friend stayed by the door all day, and he was not disappointed.

"Who's there?" asked the female voice of his friend. He knew who she was of course, kind of hard not to when you remember timelines, but appearances must be kept. After all, its not like she would believe him if he told her.

"Etch."

"Etch who?"

"Bless you."

Sans smile widened at the sound of her laughing. Though what she said after her laughter stopped sent him through a loop, this was turning into a _very_ interesting timeline indeed.

"I encountered someone today, someone who told me a strange tale," she said, "They said that you would be able to help explain how they accomplished something, that they barely understand."

"well then," he responded, "if that's the case, can i come in?"

Her response comes in the form of laughter and an opening door.

* * *

While Toriel was getting Sans, Chara and Frisk were lost in their respective thoughts. Frisk was worried about how Sans would react to them, while Chara was simply lost in thought.

This new timeline that they had found themselves thrown into was _so far_ from what they knew that it was throwing them through a loop. Everything they knew had been twisted on, basically, a 90 degree angle. The Guard Captain and the Royal Scientist were king and queen, the showy cyborg and the sheet wearing recluse took the aforementioned positions, and said cyborg and recluse, were replaced with the two ghosts who attempted to get to the surface!

A strange rumbling sound pulled Chara out of their ruminations to see a sight that had them wondering if the cocoa they drank had been laced with something. Though, they could be forgiven for that at the sight of Frisk petting one of their blasters, which was somehow purring. Charas thoughts of possibly being drugged were blown away by their mothers friend.

"i'm surprised, it's not easy to get a blaster to act like that."

The unexpected voice startled Frisk, causing him to fall off of his chair. The blaster turned towards the voice with a growl which stopped when Frisk gave it an "I'm okay," and dismissed it.

Chara looked over and blinked at this timelines version of their king. It was one thing to _hear_ about the hoodie wearing skeleton, another to actually _see_ it.

Said skeleton gave them a once over before turning their attention to Frisk, "so kiddo, why did you need my help?"

"I need to know how I was able to bring Chara outside of their own timeline, because I can't figure it out."

Sans looked over at Chara and did a CHECK on the annoyed looking human, who had thought that Frisk _did_ know how they did it and just needed help to explain, before he responded. "if i were to make a guess, it would be because their Determination is almost equal to yours, so they were able to be dragged along by the RESET."

Frisk thought that over for a moment before nodding, it made sense after all. Chara relaxed some of their stress since they finally had an answer. Toriel however was giving Sans and Frisk a _look_ , before she demanded, in a voice that is _not_ challenged, "While this is all nice, I would like an explanation as to what you are talking about."

Frisk paled at the tone of voice, and Sans tensed up in a way that said if he was capable of getting paler, he would have. The hour long conversation about the RESETs was not fun for either of them.

* * *

Hours later, Chara was laying in bed, trying to sort through the crazy day and revelations that they had. Being thrown into a new timeline would do that to someone. The differences in people only scratched the surface, they had also heard of the RESETs and the fact that they had enough Determination to hitchhike on someone else's power! The fact compounded by how strong said someone actually was.

Sans had taken Frisk out front to see how strong they were and, based on how their practice fight went, to vent some anger. Chara had actually learned something interesting during that time, they had always wondered why they rarely got _physically_ hurt, and they finally got an answer! Apparently monster magic directly targeted the SOUL, now, since a monster's soul and body were deeply connected it made little difference to them. However, to a human, it means that as long as their soul isn't shattered, they can continue to fight if their body can take the strain.

Though they were shocked by how powerful both of those combatants were, especially Frisk. Their power actually disturbed them a bit, they could control the amount of damage inflicted by the beams the blasters shoot. From disintegration level, like they used against the other Chara, to literally no damage at all, which was demonstrated on Chara, just to be safe. Thinking back on it, Chara wondered why Fisk used their soul to power the blaster instead of magic?

Eh, they'll ask tomorrow.

Their thoughts finally at rest, Chara allowed themselves to finally sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

 **EXPOSITION HO!**

 **Yeah, sorry about that but it was needed. The magic comment will be explained next chapter...whenever that is.**

 **This chapter was actually meant to have the magic explanation but I couldn't really fit it in.**

 **Last thing, since it will likely not be directly stated, I will list the monsters that can actually physically hurt humans:**

 **Sans**

 **Undyne**

 **Mettaton**

 **Asgore(Only his trident attack.)**

 **Omega Flowey**

 **Asriel**

 **... Yeah, basically only the ones who use some form of powerful weapon, or have an overwhelming amount of power, or some combination of both.**

 **Anyways, Read and review! Also, please let me know if I slip and refer to either human with a gendered pronoun, I had to catch myself multiple times.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm Baaack. See AN at bottom for important update info._**

 ** _I don't own Undertale._**

 ** _AN: In this fic, the bedrooms in Toriels house are on an upstairs level, the stairs to said level take the place of the hallway to the bedrooms. The layout of her house in-game doesn't make sense to me._**

* * *

 _Hours later, Chara was laying in bed, trying to sort through the crazy day and revelations that they had. Being thrown into a new timeline would do that to someone. The differences in people only scratched the surface, they had also heard of the RESETs and the fact that they had enough Determination to hitchhike on someone else's power! The fact compounded by how strong said someone actually was._

 _Their power actually disturbed them a bit, they could control the amount of damage inflicted by the beams the blasters shoot. From disintegration level, like they used against the other Chara, to literally no damage at all, which was demonstrated on Chara, just to be safe. Thinking back on it, Chara wondered why Fisk used their soul to power the blaster instead of magic?_

 _Eh, they'll ask tomorrow._

 _Their thoughts finally at rest, Chara allowed themselves to finally sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day._

* * *

Chara woke up with a small moment of disorientation. They sat up and looked around the room in confusion before their memories of yesterday caught up with them, and allowed them to mentally reorient themselves.

 _'Okay,'_ Chara thought to themselves, _'You are in a different timeline to your own, and things are probably only going to get stranger from here on out."_

Chara smiled to themselves before speaking out to their empty room, "I always did like a challenge."

The timeline-displaced human grabbed their green coat as they began to walk towards the dining room. The coat was in major need of repairs from their fight against their darker counterpart, which they were determined to get done. They liked their coat dammit.

Although, they were curious as to why their coat didn't get repaired when they entered the timeline, especially since all their wounds disappeared. When Chara walked into the dining room, they placed their torn coat across the back of their chair before sitting down, the thought of asking Toriel to repair it running through their mind.

Chara quickly struck up a conversation with Frisk, who was sitting across from them. They spoke about random topics before broching what was on their mind. "Frisk, why do you use your soul to power your Blasters?"

Seeing Frisks confusion they decided to elaborate, "Why don't you use magic to power the blasters?"

"Humans can't use magic," Frisk stated, "Their, our, souls aren't capable of it."

Chara looked at Frisk in confusion, "What do you mean by that," they asked, "It may not be easy to start with, but it is possible for humans to access magic. After all, you've seen my knives haven't you."

Frisk furrows their brow in thought at that as Chara conjures one of their knives to drive their point home. Frisk noticed that Charas eyes flashed as they did so, which when Frisk questioned them, caused them to smirk in amusement.

"You didn't honestly think my eyes were naturally red, did you?" seeing Frisk blush they laughed, "My eye colour changed because I'm using my magic near constantly, most human mages would only get a colour change _while_ they used their magic." Chara allowed their magic to die down for the first time in years to show Frisk what they meant, as their eyes slowly bled from a cimson red to a deep amber colour, then back as they brought their magic back to the fore, running it through their body to keep it at the ready and to slightly strengthen themself.

Their conversation was put on hold by Toriel, who came in with breakfast at that very moment. After they finished with their food, Frisk spoke up again. "Can you teach me how to use magic?" Frisk asked.

"Of course," Chara said, "We can even start now, if you want."

At Frisks nod Chara stood up and directed them towards the front of the house, alerting Toriel, who was mending Charas coat, as to their plans. The motherly goat smiled at her two children as they walked out the door.

* * *

"The first step to using magic, is the hardest," Chara told their attentive pupil, "In order to use magic, you need to learn how to run your souls energy throughout your entire body."

Frisk nodded at Chara, determintion shining in their hazel eyes, as the first fallen child continued, "The first step to doing this is the easiest, first you need to feel your soul, _without_ manifesting it outside your body."

Frisks eyes widened in shock for a moment before they sat down and closed their eyes to attempt this. when their first attempt ended in faliure after about ten seconds, Chara sat too, well aware that this would take a while. Though, once past this stage things would move faster. Despite being the easiest part of this, the first step was also the longest, once you passed that step things started to move faster, but they became more straining.

After half an hour, Frisk seemed to be getting closer to success, the gaps between their soul manifesting was growing larger. Chara was conversing with Toriel, coat repaired, about the details of this timeline that Frisk didn't know when Frisk finally figured out how to touch their soul. Their joyous reaction made Chara jump, resulting in the teen falling from the chair that Toriel brought out with her.

"I did it!" Frisk cried out, as Chara picked themselves up from the ground, "So what is the next step?"

Chara gives Frisk a short glare before they sigh and decide that it isn't worth the trouble to stay annoyed at their student. "The next step," Chara said, "is difficult, but knowing you, it won't take overly long."

Chara looked at Frisk for a moment to make sure they were listening before speaking. "The second step involves making the energy from your soul flow throughout your body, in order to do that you need to imagine your soul filling your body, and don't let that image go until you can feel the energy."

Chara hadn't expected this to take long at all, but they were still surprised when not even five minutes later, Frisk opened their eyes from their concentration with their hazel eyes having turned a bright, scarlet, red.

Chara clappedd their hands at Frisks success. Frisks eyes flickered before returning to a solid red. "Last step," Chara said, "is picturing that energy that you feel, going from inside your body to the outside."

Frisk quickly manifested one of their blasters to test their skill, as the magical energy, not her soul, began to form in the blasters mouth, frisk remembered something sans told her about his KARMA trick once.

 **-Flashback-**

"in order for KARMA to work, i focus on my opponent, and then i imagine attacking through their sins, the higher their LOVE, the more sins the karma has to burn through.

"What if you don't know if they have commited any sins, or gained any LOVE?"

"then i simply imagine testing their sins, testing to see what kind of person they really are."

 **-Flashback End-**

Frisk went through the steps that sans had described about using KARMA, and they saw the light in the blasters mouth turn to a purple-tinged red from the scarlet it was a moment ago. Chara saw this change, and they also saw something Frisk did not. As the colour of energy changed, Frisks left eye turned from red, to a bright blue colour.

"Frisk!" Chara called out. This turned out to be a mistake, as the startled human quickly turned towards them with the energy blast being fired out due to a loss of concentration. Chara dodged most of the energy, however even the small amount of energy that hit them _burned_. The energy felt like a poison, it was attacking their soul, and it was far more painful than it should have been. Especially since the blast itself didn't do any more than graze them.

As Chara recovered from the pain they saw Frisk panicking and looking guilty. "Stop looking guilty," Chara said to the panicking human, "I should have realised not to startle someone who was charging a laser."

Their voice was slightly croaking from the pain they had gone through but they quickly got to their feet. "What was that anyway, Frisk?"

"It was something sans told me about," Frisk said, "KARMA, but why did it affect you?"

Chara knew about KARMA, it was something the king in their timeline was able to use. They also knew why they were affected by it. "I'm a misanthrope, Frisk," Chara said, "I have a descent amount of LOVE because I _hate_ humanity, they could disappear and I wouldn't bat an eye."

After the brief awkward silence that ensued, the two humans experimented with Frisks magic, other than the blasters and KARMA Frisk also had access to some gravity magic. Shortly afterwads, Frisk let their magic fade as the two of them went back inside. Chara and Frisk both enjoyed being around Toriel, but they both knew that this time of happiness would soon end. If they wanted to free the monsters, they would have to leave soon.

* * *

 **Frisk is even stronger now! I have another ability that Frisk will gain access to MUCH later on as well, but it will be less powerful than the KARMA. KARMA is also nearly useless against most monsters, so it isn't as powerful of an ability as it looks.**

 **There is also no way you can convince me that even as a child, regardless of version, Chara was LOVEless. It is stated that Chara hates humans, and there is no way that much hatred didn't have an effect on their LOVE.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed my fics version of human magic. If I made any visible mistakes, let me know.**

 **Important Note: I am currently in college so updates for all stories may become even MORE sporadic than they already are, I have been unable to create as many backup chapters as I would like, so I will still be working on those, however the normal updates shall be returning, next Update will be Generation STRQ most likely, unless i miraculously make a bunch more backup chapters.**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
